


In this Together

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Almost death, F/F, Kidnapping, season three?, they are family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Reade, Patterson, and Zapata are kidnapped by Devon and tortured for information about Shepherd. The question is, will they make it out?





	1. Finally free

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my take on the ending of season two.

They had been there for weeks, being tortured everyday for information on Shepherd. It wasn't Roman though, it was Devin. She had kept Reade, Patterson, and Zapata as payment for her late boyfriend. She had basically taken over Sandstorm. And she was even more relentless than Shepherd.

It had been an especially brutal torture session today, each of the agents being subjected to harsh beatings and electrocution. When they were finally all back together in their shared cell, Patterson began to cry. This was not a normal occurrence. Patterson had always been the strong one. The one who was strong, cool, collected. To see her upset, the others began to lose more hope of survival.

They had been in the custody of Devin for four months now, having failed at escaping sixteen times. They were all covered in bruises and cuts, and had lost tons of weight from malnourishment. But one thing they hadn't lost was each other. They had gone in a family, and stayed a family. That was the only thing keeping them from breaking. They knew that as long as they had each other, they could keep on.

In was in their sixth month of torture that Tasha finally broke. Not mentally, but physically. Her body couldn't keep up with trying to heal itself while being so severely malnourished. But she fought. She fought for the others. She simply refused to leave them. She somehow willed her body to start working, and it did. But they all knew someday their luck would run out. Even she couldn't do it forever.

Eight months after their first capture, Weller and Jane finally found them. And it was a good thing too. Four hours later, Tasha would have been dead. The pair took their teammates out of the hole that had held them for most of a year an took them home. It took many months after that, and a lot of therapy to get the team back to normal. But they didn't care. They were out of that hellhole. Back with their team.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their time being tortured by Devin, Tasha and Patterson have nightmares. The only thing that helped was each other.

Devin walked into the cell, her messy brown hair tied up in a ponytail. "Looks likes we got lots of time here, so today's gonna be fun," the woman said sarcastically. "Lets start with... all of you!" The prisoners exchanged looks, this having never happened before. Noticing their confusion Devin clarified. "You didn't think I would keep you here forever did you?" She asked. 

Reade was the first one to figure out what was happening. "Girls, run!" He said, attacking the guards who were holding them. The girls escaped, but they were on Reade within seconds, his body weak from the torture. His death was quick, a gunshot to the head. Patterson sobbed quietly, and Tasha's eyes filled with tears, but the girls kept on going, knowing his death would be in vain otherwise.

They were almost out when Devin's men caught up with them. Both women were handcuffed and taken to the torture room. "That was a nice try," Devin said as the women struggled against their restraints. "But now, you get to join poor Reade. Tasha, you're first. I want to see this bitch die and I can't wait much longer." Tasha was taken off her table and was chained to the wall, a shotgun placed to her head. Patterson was forced to watch, her eyes filled with tears. Tasha looked at her reassuringly. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Patterson watched Tasha die, her body falling lifeless to the floor.

Patterson woke up drenched in sweat, shaking uncontrollably. She took deep breaths as the images from her nightmare slowly went away. She looked at her clock. 5:00 am it said. 'Good' Patterson thought, 'Tasha'll be up.' Suddenly, the blonds phone rang. It was Tasha. 

"Is something wrong?" Patterson asked, worried. Tasha sighed audibly. "No," the Latina said, "I just had a nightmare. I needed to hear your voice." Patterson heard the fear in her friends voice, something she had never heard until their time with Devin. "Do you want me to come over?" Patterson asked. Tasha was silent for a moment. "Yeah," she said, "if it's not to much trouble." Patterson laughed softly. "Its never to much trouble for you." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I changed my writing style a little bit for this chapter so that I could make the emotions come through clearer. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!!! (Sorry for any mistakes)


	3. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha's nightmare.

Reade's limp body hung from the ceiling, a dark figure holding a tazer to his stomach. "Where is Shepherd being held?" The man asked slowly. He slowed groaned, but found the strength to respond. "I'll never tell you." He said firmly. "I'd die before I told you." The man laughed. "Good. You just might."

Tasha was pushed along as the door to Reade's cell was shut. Unfortunately, not soon enough to muffle his screams. She was forced into a room, this one with an open window. She was given a gun a forced to the window. She died a little inside when she saw who was in the other room. 

Patterson was below her, chained to a wall. Soon, Reade was marched in next to her. "Shoot them," Devin's voice said behind her. "Shoot them now." Tasha turned as best she could to look at her jailer. "Or what?" She asked, "kill me? I'd sacrifice myself for them." Devin laughed. "I'll kill them myself. And trust me, my ways are much less ethical." 

Tasha stood, gun in hand for to long. "Fine you bitch," Devin said, taking the gun from her hands. "I'll do it myself." Tasha barely had time to react as Reade took a bullet to the head, Patterson to the stomach. Then Devin turned on her. "You lied to me. Tried to be my friend. This is my revenge." Tasha looked into the woman's eyes as the gun went off. Then, she saw nothing.

Tasha woke up cold and curled in a ball. She couldn't get the images of her nightmare out of her mind. Reade's limp body, Patterson's cry of agony. She looked at the clock on her phone. 4:45am. She texted Reade.   
'Hey'  
'You ok?'  
'Yeah. Just another nightmare'  
'I'm sorry. Do you need me to come over?'  
'No. I'll be ok'  
'Ok. See you later'  
'See you later'  
Tasha shuddered in bed, still cold. She jumped out of bed and put on some sweatpants. Suddenly, she felt the urge to call Patterson. She went over to the phone and dialed the number. "Hey," came Patterson's voice. "I'm coming over," Tasha said. "Good," the blond sighed, "I need you."   
"I need you too" Tasha replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It still amazes me how sweet you guys are. Thanks so much for reading, and I appreciate everything!

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!! I know this is written weirdly (I like to be strange) but I hope you like it and I would love to know what y'all think is gonna happen to these guys during season 3.


End file.
